


When Generals come home

by RavenJoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, harold they are lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenJoker/pseuds/RavenJoker
Summary: Her body was frozen, as it had been for a countless amount of time as time was meaningless when you were in her situation. As for how she ended up in said situation, she was unaware, her last memory was that of her niece talking to her, her pretty blonde her obscuring part of her vision. A horrendous pain coming from her chest, she remembered having been caught unaware by it, surprised, burning. The kryptonite sword, and how her attacker had been the fierce human her niece called sister. The Brave One who had come to aid her leader, the green martian who as been masquerading as Director Henshaw. Then blackness, and empty void in her memory that filled the space like a lagoon, and then she had been here.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	When Generals come home

Her body was frozen, as it had been for a countless amount of time as time was meaningless when you were in her situation. As for how she ended up in said situation, she was unaware, her last memory was that of her niece talking to her, her pretty blonde her obscuring part of her vision. A horrendous pain coming from her chest, she remembered having been caught unaware by it, surprised, burning. The kryptonite sword, and how her attacker had been the fierce human her niece called sister. The Brave One who had come to aid her leader, the green martian who as been masquerading as Director Henshaw. Then blackness, and empty void in her memory that filled the space like a lagoon, and then she had been here. 

Trapped, naked, cold, unable to move, speak, breathe as she had a tube doing that for her. She had flashed from when she arrived, lights, voices, scientific jargon, humans; and thus she remained on planet Earth, surrounded by the pest that was slowly destroying said planet with their greed, just as was done on her Krypton. Many times had she wondered if she was dead, and many times she convinced herself that she was, in fact, very much alive. Was this how humans tortured their prisoners? They rendered her useless, but allowed her mind to function, thus letting her feel, see and hear, but not move nor speak. She was but a shell of the powerful and revered General she had once been; stripped of her rank, her dignity, her family. Had Non faired as she had? 

With time, the torture turned into a monotonous cacophony of nothingness, her acceptance of her fate was irrevocable. However, one day, that changed, the blinding light that used to flood her left her and was replaced by flashing red lights and darkness. Something had changed, yet she would not know, she could not defend herself, so she allowed the numbness that had been creeping overtake her, and once more, she succumbed to the void.

Alex’s mind was reeling, her eyes, however, remained focus as she could not allow herself to lose focus. She promised her sister that she would succeed, that she would be careful. Her leg burned as she ran through the endless maze of halls that the facility was. They had gotten a location for a possible Cadmus hideout, true to the informant, it was not just a hideout, it was much more than that. The red lights from the alarms were everywhere, and the sounds of fights surrounded her, the throbbing leg, still bleeding from her gunshot wound was still bleeding, and her makeshift bandage did not seem to have quenched the burning nor stopped the bleeding.   
Even if the noises around her were deafening, her ears picked up the yelling of once of Cadmus’ officers: “Secure the specimen at all costs!”

Specimen? Did they have another alien? She would get to the end of it, with sure hands, the redhead grabbed a grenade from her pouch and threw it at the conglomeration of enemy soldiers guarding the hall to the specimen. The blast dispersed them enough for Alex to shoot them, instantly killing them—she had no time to think about how murderous her acts were, she had to keep moving. Her heavy breathing formed a condensed cloud in front of her face, steadily, she marched towards the locked door at the end of the hall, and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw at the other side.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” She swore softly, and that prompted Kara and J’onn to call out to her, their voices were distant, her own eyes wide, her mouth open. She could have stood there for mere seconds or hours, yet she remained unmoved until a hand landed on her shoulder. As if realizing that she was still in battle, Alex grabbed the hand, twisted it and brought the other person to the ground until she saw the panicked face of her mentor.  
“Are you okay? Your leg, you’re bleeding!”  
“I'm sorry!”  
Alex held a hand to help him stand and he took it. It took no more than a moment for his eyes to do a sweep around the room and see what had made his best agent freeze.

Astra, inside a frozen tank, with all sorts of tubes surrounding her, going in and out of her body. The monitors around her showed that she was alive. But how? He knew that Alex had killed her, Kara and Non had been at her funeral. Right now, he had to focus on his agent, who was bleeding out, and on the raging war going outside the walls surrounding them.  
After seeing that her boss’ eyes were focused on her leg she snapped her mouth shut and said, “I'm okay, you have to go back out and help the team.”  
“But Alex you-“ but he was soon cut off by Alex, “I am an agent, the mission is greater than me. You should go out there and help them while I stay here.”  
J’onn nodded reluctantly and marched back from where he came, his eyes alert, his weapon drawn.  
Alex looked back at Astra, the silver streak in her hair shone through the tank itself. As the adrenaline slowly wore off, the redhead began to feel the pain in her leg, still, she ignored it and walked to Astra’s tank. A horrified gasp ripped through her body as she realized that they had been studying the alien, they had stolen the funerary pod after Kara and Non had released it into space. They had defiled a sacred kryptonian rite, they had defiled a body and the memory of the woman. Of course Cadmus would have no qualms about doing that and Alex bowed furiously that she would bring Lillian Luthor and her group of sadist followers down, by any means necessary.

"First I’ll get you out of here, then we’ll make them pay, I promise." Alex muttered as she walked around the tube, trying to assess the best way to recover Astra without further damaging the body. The redhead was able to see a tarp which appeared to be thrown aside, maybe it was covering the tube before everything went to shit; so the doctor in her took charge of the situation, she needed to get Astra out, she owed it to her. Walking back to the small control panel on the side of the tube, Alex took a moment to contemplate the many levers and buttons until she found which one drained the tube of liquid and which one opened the glass to allow the agent access to the woman inside. The redhead knew that if she dried the tube before opening it, she could risk injuring Astra, so she decided to simply open its access door and catch the woman before anything else could happen. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to catch this woman, after counting to three, Alex pressed the flashing button on the command board and the glass door starting sliding open, water gushing everywhere, soaking much of Alex’s uniform—but she barely noticed, because she lunged forwards to catch the unconscious woman. She deftly disconnected and removed all the tubes and maneuvered Astra towards the tarp so she could wrap her up in it.. after making sure that Astra was breathing and covered, she put her finger to her comm, "Do I have a clear path to the exit?", she asked.

Her comm crackled to life and Vasquez’s voice filtered through, "Negative, there seem to be some CADMUS around your area."

Alex swore and grabbed her gun before addressing Vasquez again, "I can’t wait. I’m taking a rescue with me, make sure that the med team is ready for handoff."

"Copy that. Be careful, Danvers."

The redhead crouched over the prone form of her sister’s aunt and picked her up in a fireman’s carry so that she could walk and keep her gun out in case they encountered trouble on the way out. The unconscious woman did not even make a noise, but Alex surely did, for her leg protested at the added weight, and man were these Kryptonians heavy. Hurrying her step, Alex walked back through the always that led her to the chamber and stopped before rounding the corner, as she could hear two sets of footsteps nearing her position; she would not let them take Astra again. Before she could think about it further, Alex quickly shot two rounds from her handgun which efficiently disposed of both CADMUS soldiers, and from then on, the agent made a beeline for the exit with the most prefocus of cargos at her back.

"Med evac is in position." Alex grunted in acknowledgment as she commanded her legs to move faster. Luckily for her, she did not encounter any other interference, and so the agent was able to cross the door to the outside of the raided facility where she could see Dr. Hamilton and other DEO agents waiting for her. 

Upon seeing their commander, the agents move to get Astra’s weight off her, but Alex shrugged them off, she would make sure Astra was safe. Having observed the interaction, Hamilton instructed two agents to move the stretcher towards Alex, she could see that the young woman was exhausted and her leg appeared to be bleeding heavily, although Dr. Hamilton couldn’t be sure, since her uniform seemed to be soaked in liquid.

Alex deposited the Kryptonian on the stretcher and moved aside to let Hamilton take over as she spewed what she knew about Astra: "Kyrptonian, used to be on board of Fort Ross, her’s name General Astra In-Ze, Kara’s aunt. They were keeping her here connected to lifelines. Take her back to the DEO and give her the best care possible. Hold there until the director or Supergirl arrive." 

After the small debriefing, Alex made a move to leave, but Dr. Hamilton quickly held on to Alex’s wrist and look her dead in the eye, "You have to come back with us, I can see you’re injured." She said, and motioned to Alex’s bleeding leg.

Alex shrugged her off, "I can wait, she is your priority." And with that, the redhead moved away to where the back-up team was waiting, they all saluted their commander and Alex nodded back.

"That was the last of them. J’onn?" Came Supergirl’s voice.

"Clear. Alex?"

"I’m already outside, cargo has been deposited for med evac."

Supergirl seemed to be confused, because her voice filtered through with a questioning sound, but Alex ignored it. How could she tell her sister that the aunt that she had murdered had been held captive in CADMUS for god knows how long? Alex trembled slightly with anxiety, but she had to focus right now, the job wasn’t done. She instructed the clean-up crew to go in, she instructed one the teams to search every nook and cranny of the room in which Astra had been held in. Anything that they could find was potentially useful in finding out what they had done to Astra. She would never forgive herself if she was the reason her sister lost her aunt for a third time.

Vasquez got out of the vehicle she had been monitoring from and walked to stand beside Alex and clapped her back, but it seemed that whatever adrenaline had kept Alex moving had worn off, and the redhead swayed a little in place and braced herself on the smaller agent’s shoulder.

"Woah, Danvers. Ask a girl out first!" Vasquez said, but then she swore when she had a good look at Alex, her face had gone really pale and she could see the blood marring the leg of her pants. The commander blinked sluggishly, and in that time her two favorite aliens were crunching in front of her—wait, crouching? When had she sat down?

The last thing she heard before giving herself to the exhaustion were the voices of her sister and surrogate father.


End file.
